The adventures of benjamina 10: Chapter 1 ben meets benjamina
by The amazing crassius curio
Summary: Benjamina finds the amazing ben 10 and her adventures start of with excitement.


The adventures of benjamina 10: Chapter 1 ben meets benjamina.

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction. I love Ben 10 and would like to shw my aprisition towards it. Pleas nice revios as I would be very upset by nasty 1ns.

It was a nomral day for benjamina. She decided to come of the cumputer where she was playing on her level female 90 level blood elf palidin. She had just finished soling one of te hardist raids possible, the seg of origairma. Her step mover who wasnt very nise mad her go outside for the day. It was a ranny day and she didn't want to go out but her step mother told her she would cancel her subscripition to wow if she did not go out and play with the otder kids. The oter kids would often bulli her becus they were jealouse of her amazing looks and incredab le talants. Benjamina looked in the mirror of her room and saw back a beutyifall young girl around the age of 18. Her lushas locks were read and her cute freakals would make any man fall for her. This was nothing compared to her fantistic green eyes that refelected the sun light like a green emerald. She decided to look at the war droob ti see what she could were. The war droob was full of amazing cloths that she could wear to make her self even more beutifull but today she dicided to wear a normal over cot with a big hood in order to protect her self from the ran and the evil bullis who just wanted to hert her.

When benjimana walked otside the rain drippled of her lushes skin and onto the hard cold flooor where the bullis should lye. As soon as she walkd out of thee garden her arch nemisesn britney (who was jelous of her amazing looks becaus she was ugly) was already stood ver waiting for her. She shouted very mean things aboiut Benjimina like

"hey stupid. You smel bad today as always you ugly girl"

Her fat face wabbelsd as she spok becuase she was so fat.

"Shut up ypu prick"

I yelled at her fat face. She frowned and swore at me. I decided for once I was not going to stand for this and marched up to her face. I had confidence this time and was as strong as my levl 90 pladin. But ovbviously not as beutifull as nobody could be as beutiful as me. In respencse to me standing up to herself the fat britny decided to use the power of fat people in order to knoock her doown. She was about to fall of benjimina and the wait of brinty would crush her delicut little head but at that moments a very strnge thng happend. A flash of green want across her point of view as britney was sweped away in a flassh. In my fear a strange looking alien came in front of my view as britney was gone.

"Hello there pretty lady my name is ben 10."

I screamed as the scary looking thing reached down to help me up. But in my fear I grasped onto his eyes with my eyes and saw he was a peacful creature who only wabted to help me.

"h-helo my name is benjimana."

Benjimana said as tthe alien helped her up.

"Hello my name is ben 10."

That name sounded amazing and unally simmilar to mine I thought.

"well thank you I said"

To my amazing ben 10 turned into a boy of my age right in front of her eyes. His eyes were also green and he looked very sexy. I think I was in love with the man in front of me. To show he thanks benjimana gave ben 10 a big hug. Ben 10 blushed as he had never recieved love like this before.

"I saw you were in trouble from that increably fat girl so I thought how could such evil hurt such a beutiful girl."

benjimina blushed as well becuase she had never been called beutiful before, all the other guys were just to scared of rejections toe even atemtp to talk to her. But this boy was the one, the one to make benjimana feel like the giorl she should feel like. Benjimana felt loved and said to the boy.

"Thank you for saving me but how did you turn into that exslerting alien?!" I said

"It was simple" he said. "I use this thing called the omnitrics. I have a spare one though so would you like it?"

I was amazed at this one he have me as it was pink and not green like his. I put it on and...

TO BE CONTINUD!


End file.
